Kiwi's Big Adventure (Max and Rex Rescue Rangers)
"Kiwi's Big Adventure" is the sixth episode of ''Max and Rex Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The episode begins with the Rangers in a jungle chasing after a band of primitive cars. The cars stole the Rangerplane and brought it to their village by a ruined airplane. The Rangers arrive at the cars' camp in time to discover that the cars worship the Rangerplane as a god in hopes of unlocking the secret of flight. The Rangers attempt to infiltrate the ceremony, but are uncovered; they claim the Rangerplane and attempt to fly away. Before takeoff, Rex kicks at the landing gear to loosen it and injures his foot. The cars manage to pierce the Rangerplane's balloon by throwing spears; the punctured balloon launches the Rangers across the jungle. The Rangers crash land. When Rex jumps out of the Rangerplane, he painfully realizes that his foot is injured. Zoe becomes very sympathetic and attentive, and says that Rex's toe might be broken. Rex begins to protest, but changes his mind in favor of Zoe's ministrations. From here, Rex continues to exaggerate his injuries, Zoe fusses over him, and Max repeatedly nearly tricks Rex into blowing his act. As the Rangerplane cannot fly with its balloon gone, Zoe converts the Rangerplane into a boat and the Rangers (minus Rex) drag it to a river, where the Rangers (minus Rex) paddle. While on the river, Max becomes fed up with Rex's act and tries exposing him by dropping him in the river after confirming with Zoe that Rex can't swim if injured. Unfortunately, there is a crocodile in the water, and Max jumps in to fix his mistake. They both evade the crocodile; Ash distracts the crocodile (and is nearly eaten). Zoe rigs a sail for the Rangerplane from its destroyed balloon, and the Rangers escape. After the chase, they are at a river shore by a waterfall. The Rangers attempt to lower the Rangerplane plus Rex over the waterfall cliff by vine; the vines snap and both plummet to the ground. When the Rangers reach the bottom, they find Rex standing after the crash. He insists he's feeling better, but Zoe is worried that he's overdoing it and adds some extra splints to keep Rex from moving too much. Rex is apparently reunited with the idea of faking injury, however, when Zoe feeds him dinner at the night's camp. Max decides to spy on Rex while Rex is alone; he brings Ash along. Zoe happens upon the two in time to see Rex walking despite his bandages and injuries. Rex is spared Zoe's imminent wrath when Max, Zoe, Ash, and Pikachu are captured by the cars and strapped to the propellers of the ruined aircraft at the car's village. The cars plan to make Pikachu (who clearly possesses the secret of flight) fix the Rangerplane for them. Rex, the only Ranger still free, spies on the cars' village. He tries to remove his awkward bandages so he can move more freely, but he becomes tangled in the bandages and ends up swinging upside-down over the camp from a nearby tree. Two leaves get stuck on his arms and act as a kite, holding Rex aloft. The kiwis decide that Rex is the flying god and set the rest of the Rangers free. The crocodile from the river arrives, presumably having tracked the Rangerplane. The crocodile attempts to eat Rex, but he kicks it in the snout, injuring his foot in the process. Max and Zoe attach a parachute from the ruined plane to the crocodile's tail and let the wind carry it away. Using the parachute material, Zoe builds kites with baskets so the cars can fly and rigs a temporary hot air balloon for the Rangerplane. The kiwis throw a party, which Rex has to miss due to his injury received while fighting the crocodile. The medicine man, Tow Mater, treats Rex's busted toe. Cast: *Chip - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) *Dale - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) *Gadget Hackwrench - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Monterey Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Zipper - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Crocodile - Himself *Head Kiwi - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Pepto Gizmo - Mater (Cars) *Kiwis - Various Cars (Cars) Quotes: * Max Taylor: Now what do you think? * Zoe Drake: Why that little-- He couldn't-- How did--? Oooh! Gallery: Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Chip Rex Owen in Dinosaur King.jpg|Rex Owen as Dale Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Gadget Hackwrench Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Monterey Jack Pikachu (TV Series).jpg|Pikachu as Zipper Tick-Tock.png|Crocodile as Himself Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen as the Head Kiwi Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater as Pepto Gizmo Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:DinosaurKingRockz